Twoshot: DerekxAngie
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: One night after an operation, Derek asks Angie out to coffee. Will she accept his offer? Will she think it's crazy cause it's 7 o'clock at night? Why does Tyler enjoy teasing the two? What do you think will happen on their little "coffee date"?
1. Chapter 1

**'kay... well this is my first fanfic. Hope you like!**

* * *

...  
...

"Good work, Dr. Stiles." Angela Thompson complimented.

The brunette that Angie had reffered to as "Dr. Stiles" was Derek Stiles, a surgeon working at Caduceus, an infamous hospital and research facility. He had just finished removing GUILT from the last patient of the day. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and thanked his assistant for her help. The pair exited the room as some other nurses removed the patient from the OR (Operating Room) to the Recooperation center within the facility.

"I think we're done for the day." Derek announced, removing his gloves and operating mask.

"Yeah... that last one really was something there." Angie agreed, "After being your assistant for a long time, I still can't get used to you using the Healing Touch. It's just so amazing."

He shook his head, running a hand through his messy hair. "No, as Dr. Kasal would say, 'I have to work more on my own surgical skills and not rely on the Healing Touch all the time.' After all, it _does_ leave me exhausted afterwards." He replied.

Angie cocked her head. "Even now?" She asked.

The surgeon nodded. "Yeah, but I'm better at withstanding it now." He swooned a bit, and Angie immediately caught his arm to steady him, "At least, I think so." He said with an unsure chuckle.

"Do you want to lie down, Dr. Stiles?" The blonde assistant implored worriedly.

He shook his head again. "No thank you. I'll recover shortly. Thank you." He stated, smiling warmly at her.

Her cheeks turned a slight pink, and his smile widened, watching her blush. He decided to tease her about it. "Angie, are you blushing?" He gasped, pretending to act shocked.

Her face turned even more red. "No! She exclaimed, "Of course not! W-why would I be blushing?! It's not like I l-l-lo-lov-"

"Angie, I'm kidding." He told her, smirking.

Her face now flushed red with embarassment, overcoming her blush. She remained silent now.

Derek laughed. "Now, let's get back to our office and finish up with that last file. Then we can go home and sleep!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"But... it's only 6:30 PM..." Angie trailed off, "You sleep at 7?"

Now it was Derek's face that turned a slight red. He scratched the back of his head. "Um... at times I do." Then he added, "But that's only when I used the Healing Touch for the last operation of the day!" He tried to defend himself, but Angie saw straight through it.

"Hmmm... so... you sleep at 7, yet you still end up coming to work LATE!" She scolded as they walked back to their office.

He offered her a sincere smile, but she ignored it. _Don't think you're getting out of this easy, Stiles._ She thought angrily.

_Please let me get out of this easy..._ Derek thought hopefully, hurrilly rushing to the office. "So... um... Angie... uh... are you doing anything later?" He asked in a fearful tone.

She narrowed her green eyes at him. "No, why?" She accused.

Derek gulped hard. "W-Well..." He began, looking away, "I was thinking that maybe you wanna get a bite to eat or something afterwards? Maybe coffee?"

"At 7?" She questioned, puzzled. She wondered who would want to get coffee late at night? _Only Derek... I suppose..._ She thought. But then she thought that there would probably be other people who drink coffee at night. "Uh... sure." She answered.

"Great! I'll meet you at the front desk!" He exclaimed happily, running to his office and leaving her behind. But not before he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before running into his office and slamming the door behind him.

"Okay... See you." She murmured, walking into her own smaller office next door to his, a little more than stunned. Had _the_ now-infamous surgeon Derek Stiles just kiss her on the cheek? Appearantly... yes...

**Hmmm... what do you think is going to happen during their "Coffee Date"? Find out in the second and final part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... well... this is part 2 of the DerekxAngie fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Last time with Derek Stiles and Angela Thompson...

**"So... um... Angie... uh... are you doing anything later?" He asked in a fearful tone.**

**She narrowed her green eyes at him. "No, why?" She accused.**

**Derek gulped hard. "W-Well..." He began, looking away, "I was thinking that maybe you wanna get a bite to eat or something afterwards? Maybe coffee?"**

**"At 7?" She questioned, puzzled, "Uh... sure."**

**"Great! I'll meet you at the front desk!" He exclaimed happily, running to his office and leaving her behind. But not before he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before running into his office and slamming the door behind him.**

**"Okay... See you." She murmured, walking into her own smaller office next door to his, a little more than stunned. Had the now-infamous surgeon Derek Stiles just kiss her on the cheek? Apparently... yes...**

* * *

15 minutes later, Angie stood waiting at the front counter, waiting for Derek... who was still in his office. She had changed from her Caduceus nurse uniform into a comfortable dark blouse with long, white, tight pants that complimented her legs. She held her small black purse and played with her fingers impatiently.

_What could be taking Dr. Stiles so long?_ She thought, irritated, _It can't take him_ that _long to finish up the last file.  
_  
As if on cue, Derek walked over to her from around the corner. His short brown hair was still in a COMPLETE mess, something Angie forced herself to overlook, and he wore a brown suit, a clean white blouse underneath and the top button undone. He wore long, slender brown pants and had his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, Angie. I had a little trouble with the file." He admitted, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She shook her head. "I wonder how I'm able to put up with you sometimes..." She muttered.

Suddenly, their friend and colleague Tyler Chase strolled over to them, already changed out of his surgeon clothing.

"Hey you two! Where are you guys going?" He greeted enthusiastically.

Derek answered without hesitation, "I'm taking Angie out for coffee."

"Coffee, eh? Well... coffee always _does_ bring people together, especially new couples." Tyler commented.

Both Derek and Angie blushed.

"Dr. Chase!" Angie exclaimed, "How can you say something like that?! Can't a colleague take another colleague out for a simple cup of coffee?! You _honestly_ can't be saying that-"

"I am." Tyler interrupted. Then he laughed at their expressions, especially as they stood speechless. "Well... I'll see you two tomorrow! Hey Derek, tell me how it goes. Maybe I could take Leslie out sometime." He stated, walking out the door quickly before the two could yell at him.  
There was an awkward moment of silence between Derek and Angie before Angie decided to say something.

"Y-You don't think that Dr. Chase is referring that… you know… we'd be… together… as a… a c-cou-" She broke off.

He laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. "Shall we get going?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

The small contact made her blush. "Uh... um... sure..." She stammered, following him.

Derek decided to take Angie to a nearby coffee shop. He ordered a double creme latte for himself and ordered a mocha for her. He brought the two steaming cups of coffee to the small round table that she was waiting at.

"Here." He told her, setting one steaming cup of mocha in front of her, "And be careful. It's hot."

"Thanks." She replied.

After he sat down and took a small sip at his latte, he sighed and set it back down, looking at Angie interestingly.

"So, Angie, why did you decide to take up nursing anyway?" He asked curiously.

She thought about it for a moment before responding. "Well... I always wanted to help people, especially when they were in pain. And you know my father, Professor Blackwell... ever since he decided to become a professor and help advance medical science, I kind of decided that I wanted to help too. But in my own way, right at my patient's side." She explained.

"Hmm... I see." He replied quietly.

"Why did you want to know?" She asked suspiciously.

He smiled at her. "Just honestly curious." He answered honestly.

She raised an eyebrow and sipped at her coffee.

For the rest of the time, they just talked about their lives away from the OR and learned things about each other that they would have never guessed.

When they had finished their coffees, Derek dropped Angie back to her apartment. He walked her to the front door and smiled at her, embracing her in a hug.

"Thank you, Dr. Stiles. I had a wonderful time tonight. I never would have guessed that you _actually_ play golf." She told him.

He chuckled quietly. "It's no problem, Angie. I had a great time too. I know what you were probably thinking when I told you about the golf thing. You were probably thinking that how could a guy as klutzy as be great at golf?"

She flushed in embarrassment. She mumbled quietly to him, "Derek?"

"Yeah?" He muttered in reply.

"I love you." She whispered.

He raised her head so that her eyes stared deep into his own. "I love you too." He replied.

Then, ever so gently, he dipped his head down and met her lips with his own. They stayed like that for a while, until finally Angie pulled away.

"Well..." She stated, "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Derek. I love you."

He smiled, gently kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched as she walked into her apartment and then he turned around so his back was to the door, staring up into the stars above him, which were shining brighter than ever.

"Tyler was right…. Coffee really _does_ bring people together." He said to himself, walking to his car and driving home.

After a sleep-filled night with each other in their dreams, Dr. Derek Stiles and Nurse Angie Thompson walked into Caduceus the very next day, holding hands and all their friends knew that this was going to be a start to a wonderful, maybe rough, relationship.

THE END


End file.
